The Harry Potter Musicals
by CheleCooke
Summary: What if the Harry potter Characters suddenly burst into song, what would they sing? Well here is my ideas. Rating is for swearing.
1. Without Me, By Draco Malfoy

Summary: What if the Hp characters suddenly burst into song? What would they sing? Well, here i've tested it.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters used in this belong to JK Rowling. The songs belong to the original artists and writers.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so not exactly the best fan writing ever, seeing as I didn't write most of it myself... but, take into account that I was on a sugar high from coke and chocolate, an adrenaline rush from rollercoasters and on a three hour bus ride and you can understand where I'm coming from.  
  
So, please review if you read, even if it is to toast my ass with flames. And don't say I didn't warn you about the swearing. The first song is an EMinem one, you have to expect swearing.  
  
Eminem's 'Without Me' becomes Draco Malfoy's 'Without Me.'  
  
Draco Malfoy, Real Name No Gimmicks...  
  
Two little mudbloods go round the outside,  
  
Round the outside, round the outside.  
  
Two little mudbloods go round the outside,  
  
Round the outside, round the outside.  
  
{Female Voice}  
  
Ooooohhhhh!  
  
{Eminem}  
  
Guess who's back, back again  
  
Malfoy's back, tell a friend  
  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
  
Guess who's back...  
  
  
  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
  
See Draco no more they want Malfoy  
  
I'm dragon liver  
  
Well if you want Malfoy, then this is what I'll give ya  
  
A little bit of curse mixed with some hard liquor  
  
Some hexs that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
  
Then a shock when I get shocked at St Mungos  
  
By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
  
When I'm performing crucio while he's operating Hey  
  
You waited this long to stop debating  
  
Cuz I'm back, I'm out of school and celebrating  
  
I know you got a job Hermione  
  
Your ego's too big it started inflating  
  
So the Voldies DE's won't let me be  
  
Or let me be me so let me see  
  
They tried delay my turn to a DE  
  
But it feels so empty without me  
  
So come on dip, a curse on my lips  
  
Fuck that, crucio the weasleys with their nits  
  
And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy  
  
I just settled my dad's lawsuits, fuck you Harry!  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
  
  
Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious  
  
Embarrassed, their parents still ignore all this  
  
They start feeling like prison is helpless,  
  
Til Voldie came along on a mission and yelled bitch  
  
A visionary, vision is scary, it started a revolution,  
  
Pollutin' the air waves, a rebel  
  
So let me just revel and bask,  
  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
  
For you to see so damn much of my cash you ask for me?  
  
Well I'm back, fix your bent antenna  
  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
  
Cursing the front of your skin like a splinter  
  
The center of attention back for the winter  
  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
  
Testing Attention Please  
  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
  
Here's my 10 knuts my 2 knuts is free  
  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
  
  
A tisk - it a task - it,  
  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit  
  
Dumbledore you can get your ass kicked  
  
Worse than them little Harry Potter bastard,  
  
And Ginny, you can get cursed by Percy,  
  
You twenty one year old red headed fag blow me  
  
You don't know me, you're too poor  
  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to Fudge now  
  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
  
Ever since that scar turned itself to a symbol  
  
But sometimes the shit just seems,  
  
Everybody only wants to discuss Voldie  
  
So this means He's the best thing  
  
Or its just me, I'm just obscene  
  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
  
I am the worst thing since Dear Lord Voldie  
  
To do Black Magic so selfishly  
  
And use it to make myself deadly (Hey)  
  
There's a concept that works  
  
20 million other Death Eaters emerge  
  
But no matter how many dead fish in the sea  
  
It'd be so empty without me  
  
Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
  
Kids!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so that one was lame... the other two are better. I suggest you listen to the songs before reading... so you know the tune well. Please review. 


	2. Cursed By You, By Harry Potter

Author Note: Ok, so I got some reviews for Chapter one, YEY ME, and I am very pleased. I wrote the first three chapters about two weeks ago, but I am thinking of more songs for the next few. Most people probably won't know this song, but it's a Savage Garden song. If anyone has music downloading capabilities, I suggest downloading it, it's a good song if you like pop.  
  
Anyway, the point was, if you don't know the songs, they're not as funny, but the other chapters will all have very popular songs. This is the only one to worry about. So yes, the song is originally about a kiss... so u can understand why this is weird. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: As before, the characters belong to Jk Rowling, the songs belong to whoever wrote them.  
  
"Chained To You" by Savage Garden, becomes "Cursed by you" By Harry Potter  
  
We were standing in the ring you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a deadly killer waving your wand around and then you cursed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Searing pain rushing all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Bones on fire so intense I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
But I know that I'm chained to you  
  
And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden pain in me  
  
You took my blood and you became more than just a mystery.   
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I want to kill you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to be holding my wand because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
But I know that I'm chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
But I know that I'm chained to you  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's madness I'm part of you  
  
We were standing in the ring you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Death Eaters around and you're still a mystery  
  
Acting live a deadly killer waving your wand around and then you cursed me  
  
I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
But I know that I'm chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
But I know that I'm chained to you  
  
Tell me it's madness  
  
But I made you  
  
Author's post Chapter note: Review if you loved, review if you liked, review even if you want me beaten and chained to a church steeple for being weird. Just review please. 


	3. Die Die Die, by Lord Voldemort

Author's Note: Hello again, well hopefully I'll have a fat wad of reviews by now. (Pessamistic side: pff, yeah right) Anyway, this one is by FAR my favourite so far. I absolutely love it. The image of Voldemort doing an N*Sync dance to this just makes me crack up every time, even if the lyrics don't.   
  
Disclaimer: Same again, characters go to Jk Rowling, songs to the person that wrote them.  
  
"Bye Bye Bye" by N*Sync, becomes "Die Die Die" by Lord Voldemort.  
  
(Hey, Hey)  
  
Die, Die, Die  
  
Die, Die...  
  
Die, Die...  
  
Oh, Oh..  
  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
  
You know I'm gonna start a fight.  
  
I know this must be right.  
  
Hey Harry come on,  
  
I hated you endlessly.  
  
Since you lived and killed me.  
  
So now it's time to kill and make this world my own.  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you on that floor  
  
Harry die, die, die...  
  
Not gonna die again for you  
  
I'm the winner in this little game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Harry die, die, die  
  
I really wanna make it tough,  
  
Make you scream till you say you've had enough.  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Harry die, die, die  
  
(Oh, Oh)  
  
Just hit me with the imperio,  
  
Now, boy you're more than welcome to.  
  
So give me one good reason,  
  
Harry come on  
  
You should've died instead of me  
  
And now I've really come to see,  
  
That life will be much better,  
  
Once you're gone.  
  
I know that I won't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie,  
  
I'll make you dead cold on that floor  
  
Harry, die, die, die...  
  
I won't be made to look a fool for you  
  
I'm the winner in this little game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Harry die, die, die.  
  
I really wanna make it tough,  
  
Make you scream till you say you've had enough.  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Harry, die, die, die   
  
Not giving up, I know for sure  
  
When I'm finished you will be dead on the floor  
  
Die die.  
  
You're checking out  
  
You're signin' off  
  
Make you scream till you say you've had enough.  
  
Not gonna die again for you  
  
You lost this game for two  
  
And I'm leavin' you behind  
  
Die, die, die  
  
I really wanna make it tough  
  
And I've had enough  
  
And it ain't no lie   
  
Die, die  
  
Not gonna die again for you  
  
I'm the winner in this little game for two (It will be your tomb)  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Harry die, die, die…  
  
I really wanna make it tough,  
  
Make you scream till you say you've had enough  
  
Might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Die, die die.   
  
Author's Post Chapter note: Ok, so those were the first three I wrote, more will hopefully be added soon. 


	4. We Will Kill You, by The Death Eaters

Summary: What if the Hp characters suddenly burst into song? What would they sing? Well, here I've tested it.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters used in this belong to JK Rowling. The songs belong to the original artists and writers.  
  
Author's Note: It's been a while since I've been able to come up with a Musical Number, but I was walking down the road to town listening to the Five's remake of We Will Rock you, and I thought... Hey, the death eater's could sing that. The image of Lucius Malfoy in Leather with a bandana singing is another of those that will stay with you.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Queen's "We Will Rock You" becomes The Death Eater's "We Will Kill You"  
  
Muggle you're a brat make a big noise  
  
Yellin' in the street gonna be a dead man some day  
  
You got hex in yo' face  
  
Mudblood disgrace  
  
We'll curse you all over the place  
  
We're Yellin'  
  
'We will we will curse you  
  
We will we will kill you'  
  
Potter you're a young man dumb man  
  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on Voldemort some day  
  
You got blood on yo' face  
  
You big disgrace  
  
Wavin' your wand all over the place  
  
'We will we will curse you'  
  
Singin'  
  
'We will we will kill you'  
  
Albus you're an old man poor man  
  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some   
  
day  
  
You got death on your face  
  
You big disgrace  
  
Somebody better put you back into your place  
  
'We will we will Curse you'  
  
Yellin'  
  
'We will we will Kill you'  
  
Everybody  
  
'We will we will Curse you'  
  
'We will we will Kill you'  
  
Alright 


End file.
